CARL: The Movie
CARL is the second movie production by the Overlordz. It takes place on the game Minecraft. This movie is being directed by bboyTACOguy and is based off his pet sheep on ROTO. The movie came out on December 26th 2013. So far it is doing good review wise. Major Characters Carl The Sheep Played by: bboyTACOguy Status: Alive Carl is the main protagonist and star of the film. He is a sheep who lives in the forest. When the forest is blown up he and Chavez and later Billy go to see who caused it. In the hotel he is chased out by various Saphire Guild members. He jumps with Chavez into the Wacky Business Man's House and eventually escapes after a scooby doo like sequence. They later find the dark alley and are sent to the refuge camp where they find Samuel. After the meeting with Mitt is ruined he orders terrorist attacks inspired by Solomon across the city. He blows up the Andrew Beach Hotel and 7-Eleven. He also ruins Mitt Romney's speech by blowing up City Hall. Carl is seen in the final battle leading an army against Mitt Romney. Carl is said to be alive. But during the bar scene he is seen outside the bar making it seem like Carl does exsist in the real ROTO world. 'Mitt Romney (The Wacky Business Man)' Played by: Commander Buzzo Status: Deceased Mitt Romeny (mostly refered to as The Wacky Business Man) is the leader of ROTO and owner of the largest coporation in the world. He is the main antagonist of the film. He was not seen but he was mentioned at first. His first appearance was in his house. He chased Carl and Chavez through his house but lost them during a scooby doo like sequence. Mitt later has a meeting with the animals and agrees to a proposal by Carl. Samuel however detonates a bomb and a war begins. In response to the terrorist attacks he makes a speech which is later attacked by Carl. Mitt is seen in the final battle saying "I hate black people". He is killed in another fantasy created by bboyTACOguy when he is hit by 2 cars while walking across the street. 'Billy The Moose' Played by: Disasterman1111 Status: Unknown Billy The Moose was an animal who lived in the forest. It was revealed that his friends buried him as a prank but never dug him out. When the forest exploded his friends died but he was unearthed. At first Carl thought he was useless but Billy has the most knowledge of ROTO compared to the rest. He takes them to the hotel but disappears the next morning. It is unknown what happened to him during this time. He reunites with the group inside Mitt's house and they go to the Dark Alley. He later accompanies Carl to the Animal refuge camp where they meet Sam. During the meeting, Billy is the calmest and after the explosion he even says goodbye to Mitt. During the terrorist attacks he blows up the 7-Eleven and a penis shaped bomb on Max Studios. Before the final battle it is revealed that he ate Solomon. It is unknown wheather he survived the final battle. 'Chavez The Mexican Penguin' Played by: Ninjago15 Status: Unknown Chavez is a penguin who is of mexican descent. He only speaks in tweets and whatever he says is usually dirty (though he has been heard to speak perfect english at times). He lived next door to Carl. When the bomb detonated in the forest, he accompanied Carl to find out who caused it. During the cop chase he tells the group of the Dark Alley. During the meeting with Mitt Romeny he threatens Mitt. This causes tention between both of them. When Samuel blows up the throne room he runs away and pours water on the city streets later on. It is unknown wheather he survived the battle. 'Sam The Badass' Played by: NinjaPickle22 Status: Unknown Sam is a beaver who is from an animal camp. He is very skillful in combat. He accompanies Carl and the group on their travels.During the meeting with Mitt, he blows up his throne room. For some reason Carl did not do anything to Samuel for ruining their meeting with Mitt. During the terrorist attacks he is seen putting lava on the Great Lemon Bridge. He later gives the group armor in the sewers. It is unknown wheather he survived the final battle. Minor Characters *The Walrus: Died when the forest explodes *Hippo: Died when the forest explodes *Land Dolphin: Died when the forest explodes *Hotel Manager: Probably alive *The Gay Cop: Died by jumping off the building *Cop #2: Died by jumping off the building *Cop #3: Survived the building chase by jumping into a window. Later died when Mitt's speech is blown up. *Camera Man: Died when Mitt's Speech was blown up. *Solomon: Died because Billy ate him *Druggy Bunny: Died due to drug overdose, this is never seen on screen. *Clucky: Alive last seen at his shop in the animal refuge camp. *Wilfred: Alive last seen inside the cage inside Mitt's house. *Slave (Mentioned): Executed by Mitt Romney *BeastlyFlaco: Alive, he walked out of the bar *bboyTACOguy: He was alive at the bar but in the story he was said to either have died or been driven out by Solomon. Plot Carl (bboyTACOguy) is a normal sheep who lives in the forest. He starts a normal day greeting every animal in the forest. When the forest explodes he somehow survives with a penguin named Chavez (Ninjago15). As they make their way out of the destroyed forest they find Billy (Physical character by Lemonboss, voice by Disasterman1111) who tags along with them against Carl's will. They walk toward ROTO and enter The Kingsinton Hotel and Apartment Complex. They rent a room but a worried hotel manager calls the Saphire Guild into the hotel to kill them. They rush out and jump into the water. They lose the cops because the cops jumped and missed the water which ultimately killed them. They later find Mitt Romney (Commander Buzzo) who talks about his slaves. In the midst of talking he finds Carl and chases them in a scooby doo like sequence. Carl and Chavez lose him and reunite with Billy (his location before this point is unknown and is never explained). They make their way to the Dark Alley and meet a random drug overdosed bunny. They then find Solomon an old man who was exiled into the sewers by Mitt. He tells them that terrorism is good and to go find Samuel at the animal refuge. They find Samuel and ask him to join their team. They scheduled a meeting with Mitt Romeny and asked him to rebuild the forest. Mitt agress but Samuel blows up his throne room. Mitt then declares war on the animals. The animals cause a series of terrorist attacks and in response Mitt holds a press conference. This conference is later blown up by Carl. Samuel then informs Carl that their is going to be a final battle. They suit up and get ready to engage Mitt. It then cuts back to Dissypoo's Tavern where bboyTACOguy and BeastlyFlaco are drunk and telling stories with a bar tender named Corny. After BeastlyFlaco begged bboy to continue the story he tells about the final battle. Beastly then asks about how Mitt Romeny died. Bboy says he was hit by cars while walking across a street. They then leave the bar and Carl is seen outside signalling that the events of Carl either actually happened or will happen in ROTO. Sequel *The overlordz do not plan on making a sequel for Carl The Movie. *A short prequel will be made to explain what happened to the overlordz. It also shows of a new minecraft world called ROTO II.